Hollis
Hollis, Lady of Whitecliff ', is a fictional character in Melanie Rawn's fantasy novels of the Dragon Prince Trilogy and Dragon Star Trilogy. Biography Dragon Prince Trilogy Hollis was born in 691 to two faradh'im at Goddess Keep. She began her Sunrunner training in 707. Some years later she met Maarken and the two fell in love. He asked her to marry him, but somewhat daunted by his lofty and royal background, Hollis said no. She wanted to at least have six ''faradhi'' rings and to have experience as a Court Sunrunner so as to have something worthy to offer his family. Maarken said that she was worthy now, but relented for the time being. After Hollis had gained her rings, had been a Court Sunrunner for a year, and Maarken had asked a third time, Hollis agreed to be his wife. In the meantime, she returned to Goddess Keep, where she met Maarken's younger brother, Andry. The two became close friends. Hollis also met a youth named Sejast, who seemed somewhat taken with her. Careful not to encourage him, but also not to hurt his feelings, Hollis befriended him. Sejast learned the Sunrunner arts at a remarkable speed and soon earned his first ring. The Sunrunner meant to guide him in the Man-making ritual had an injury the same evening and so the Lady of Goddess Keep told Hollis to take the woman's place. Hollis did so. Sejast gave her a drink of taze. She figured she was nervous; little did she know the drink was laced with dranath, a highly addictive drug, or that Sejast was really Segev, one of Ianthe's sons and a diarmadhi. Segev continued to drug Hollis, even after the delegation from Goddess Keep reached the Rialla. Hollis didn't realize what was going on until it was too late: she was deeply addicted. Ashamed, she tried to avoid Maarken and even attempted to call off their marriage. Eventually Hollis discovered that Segev was a sorcerer and that he meant to keep her - addicted - by his side; if she tried to leave him or betray him, she wouldn't get the dranath and she would die from withdrawal. When Hollis heard that Maarken was to duel the pretender, she went to see him, grief-striken. Afraid she had done more harm than good in the visit, she went to find Segev; he was working sorcery against Maarken during the duel. Not caring if it meant her own death, Hollis killed him. With the help and support of Maarken and his family, Hollis made a remarkable - and very lucky - recovery. (She was slowly weaned off the dranath.) She and Maarken finally wed. A few years later she bore twins, Chayla and Rohannon. Dragon Star Trilogy During the Vellanti war Hollis aided her family and her Prince as best she could, though without compromising the traditional Sunrunner mandate: do not use the gift to kill. Although this did cause some tension between herself and Pol, eventually Pol conceded to her and Maarken's honor. He used the Ros'salath to render the enemy unconscious instead of torturing their minds unto death. Hollis aided her Prince in doing this. Family Links * '''Maarken: husband * Rohannon: son * Chayla: daughter * Andry: brother-in-law and friend * Chaynal: father-in-law * Tobin: mother-in-law Category:Dragon Prince Characters Category:Sunrunner